


Stilesson

by MissOrilive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Angst, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Minor Claudia Stilinski, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Reader is mid-twenties, Reader is not related to Stiles biological or by law, Requited Love, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all came out, when the sheriff knocked on your front door. It wasn´t how you wanted it to happen, neither how Stiles wanted it to go. But maybe, maybe this was one more step towards Stiles to be whole again...<br/>(Or the Au where sad and lonely Stiles, gets to have a chance at happiness, when the Reader stumbles upon him and decides to pseudo-adopt him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot-Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of different scenes and situation in my head, which I could write for this fiction, but at first I want to see how you guys like this plot as a whole. Therefor this is some kind of pilot-chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to MissManiac for being my sweet, sweet Beta, even if she´s not into Teen Wolf.  
> \---------------------------------------  
> The reader is created as a young female woman in her mid-twenties. I try not to describe her appearance or attire if not needed.  
> At the same time she will probably have a shy and at the same time willing-to-die-for-the-ones-she-loves character. 
> 
> To those of you who don´t like Stiles being overpowered mentally by the reader in any kind of way, I want to say that Stiles is in this story exactly as physically strong as in the canon, he merely got the Reader to help him out in this Au, which allows him to give some responsibilities up to the Reader. Neither Stiles nor the Reader take advantage of each other because of some mental instability. They merely feel comfortable around each other in this type of mother-son-relationship.
> 
> (y/n) = your name

(Y/n) just came back from the toilet with her bathrobe still open when someone simultaneously rang her doorbell and knocked against the front door. 

“I got it!”, (Y/n) yelled over her shoulder in the vague direction of her living room, where Stiles was still scrolling through the game menu while gnawing on some Cheerios with an open mouth. Had (y/n) seen it she would have rolled her eye and teased him: “And there went the fly!” Causing Stiles to blush and snap his lips shut. But since she was actually walking towards the door, she did not see his manners and couldn't lecture him about them. 

The knocking sounded heavy from the start, but by now (y/n) could hear a deep, agitated voice talking louder and louder. Gently, she slid the bolt on her front door in place – Stiles had installed it when he had noticed how easily one could break and enter – and opened the heavy door (once again a precautional safety measure Stiles had pressured her into) only wide enough to get a look at her visitors. As soon as she got a glimpse of the officers' uniforms, she opened the door wider.

“Yes?”, (y/n) asked anxious, while she glanced over the two men in front of her door. Even if it hadn't been for the sheriff´s uniform, she would have recognized John Stilinski immediately for Stiles had often enough shown her pictures or video clips of him, talked about his father daily and had put up an adorable picture frame of him and the sheriff in his room. A younger man stood next to the sheriff. If (y/n) remembered correctly it was deputy Parrish, a man Stiles liked very much.

“Sir, did something happen?”, (y/n) asked with heavy concern in her voice. The two men had stopped talking as soon as (y/n) had opened the door. They threw a glance at each other.

“You tell me, Ma'am.”, the sheriff said. (y/n) blinked at him. 

“Excuse me?”, she tried confused. Anger seemed to flare up in the sheriff´s eyes and (y/n) took a tiny step back.

“I´m searching for my son. Stiles.”, he pressed out between his thin lips. “I was hinted at that he may be in your house?” Neither posture nor tune of the sheriff calmed (y/n) and she glanced quickly at Parrish, who tried to smile at her over Stilinski`s shoulder.

“Well, yes...”, (y/n) stammered slowly before she took a hold of herself again. “He´s inside. Come in, sir.” She gestured politely towards the livingroom after she had shut the door, slid back the bolt and opened the door again. Her smile was shy and small, for she hadn't imagine the first meeting between the sheriff and her to be filled with such tension and hostility on his behalf.  
Apparently the two men weren't prepared for her willingness to let them inside either, because it took a moment for them to step over the treshold. Parrish nodded at her and politely cleaned his shoes – which probably weren't even that dirty, but (y/n) appreciated it nonetheless - while the sheriff took rather cautious steps inside, to (y/n)´s concern keeping his hand at his gun holster.

The way Stiles always described his father and the loving shine in his eyes while doing so, had always amazed (y/n) and she had wanted to meet the man for quite some time, hence she was awfully concerned about the man´s hostile behaviour. Quickly, she guided the men towards the livingroom in hopes that Stiles would maybe be able to diffuse this strange situation. 

She stepped back into the small but open room nearly silently, but Stiles heard her anyway.

“And, who was it, momma?”, he asked, thankfully after he swallowed his mouthful of cheerios. 

The young man hadn't looked up while she entered and only when he didn't get a reply he relaxed his wrist joint and sat the gamepad down in his lap. As soon as his beautiful amber eyes caught sight of his father, Stiles jumped up from the couch, tangling himself up in the cable. “Shiiiiittt..!”, he cursed and jumped around gracelessly, trying to free himself of his self-made trap. 

(y/n) immediately went over to him and, in comfortable habit, untangled him swiftly. It had happened too many times before.

“Daddddiooo!!!”, Stiles finally rightened himself and awkwardly stood in front of his father.  
The sheriff had crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood there in all his righteous and sceptical glory, while the young man awkwardly scratched under his loose t-shirt. He was only wearing his batman boxers and a washed out grey t-shirt that was two times to big for him.

“Son.”, John acknowledged him, “Can you tell me what´s happening here?”, he asked outright. Stiles stared open mouthed at him and then towards the gaming station.

“A gaming marathon?”, he answered slowly, as if questioning his father's sanity. “It´s when two or more people come together to play on either a type of console or a pc some different type of games for fu-...” His father interrupted. 

“I know what a gaming marathon is, Stiles.” He pointed swiftly at Stiles and then with a slight wave at (y/n). 

“What I want to know is why you having a gaming marathon in that Kind of attire with a woman years older then you, who I don´t know and did not know you know and apparently feel comfortable enough to be around in underwear.” There it was, the sheriff had spoken and simultaneously, Stiles and (y/n) looked down along their bodies.

“God grief!”, (y/n) cried out and blushed furiously while quickly closing the front of her bathrobe above her nightgown clad body and tying it around her waist. “Excuse me.”, she mumbled embarrassed and smiled awkwardly at both the sheriff and Parrish, who just winked at her and whispered “It´s okay, Ma'am.” without a sound.  
Stiles also had started shifting around, but then apparently decided that he actually was comfortable enough to be around the three of them in underwear. 

“It´s what I wear on a gaming marathon with Scott, too. Sometimes we are even shirtless!”, he defended himself. The sheriff frowned. 

“But Scott isn't a twenty-something year old woman who is spending time unsupervised with my underage son.”, he stated curtly. He looked upon (y/n) in accusation at his last words. 

(y/n) tensed up, then held her hand up incredulously.  
“Oh my god, Sheriff Stilinski, are you thinking..?” 

At the same time apparently Stiles understood, too. His eyes widened in both shock and anger and, to the sheriff`s and Parrish`s confusion, also hurt and shame. “Daaaddd!!! For god´s sake, I´m not sleeping with her!!! That would be grosss!!!”, he spit out. “No offence, momma.”, he apologized to (y/n). 

“None taken, Stiles.”, she answered calmly. 

“`Momma´?”, asked the sheriff with distaste. “Son, if this is a weird fetish thing, we....” 

“Oh my god, just stop, stop!”, Stiles cried out and immediately both the sheriff and (y/n) put up their hands in a calming manner. With his big amber eyes and emotions thrown in chaos Stiles looked at (y/n) pleadingly. 

(y/n) sighed. “Sheriff Stilinski, may I beg you and the deputy to sit down? There is something we might have to explain to you.” While Parrish took seat, the sheriff stared at his son. 

“I don´t think so. But I do believe my son does have a lot to explain.”, he ordered, causing Stiles to tense up.

“Sir.”, (y/n) said loudly and clearly, causing all three men to look at her. While being smaller than the Sheriff, (y/n) didn't back down and stared the man down. “It is at your son´s wish and the best of our all interest to let me explain the situation calmly. So, please may you take a seat with us.”

With one last look at his son, who had let himself fall back onto the couch dejectedly, the sheriff finally sat down in one of the armchairs.


	2. How you meet Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sheriff is concerned. How did (y/n) and Stiles meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I decided to post some more chapters. Sadly I got stuck right in the middle of this one and it took me quite some time till I was satisfied with it. But finally here it is! Chapter two!  
> Enjoy reading and please leave comments so I know how you like it... or not.  
> 
> 
> (Thank you MissManiac for being my sweet beta again!)
> 
> (y/n) = your name
> 
> (y/l/n) = your last name

It was a common occurrence, sort of a habit, that (y/n) drove around Beacon Hills on the nights she actually had time to do so. She always ended her little adventure at the cemetery, where she left her car and then took a stroll between the graves.  
It was on such a night, or one might call it a rather late evening, when she stumbled upon a young man.

Coming across anyone at this time of day at such a place is spooky, therefore (y/n) decided to tread cautiously and slowed her pace. This way she could take a good look at the boy before she actually passed him.

The boy sat on the ground, leaning his back against a tombstone, thus hiding the engraved name and dates from (y/n)'s view. Under any other circumstances the young woman would have called his posture plain slouching, but she couldn't help but describe him as cowering. His legs and arms were long. He appeared lanky all over and though his head hung low with the chin against his collarbone, his arms were open and his palms lay flat on the ground. The closer (y/n) got, the clearer she heard the soft sobbing and sighing.

Her shoe hit a stone, which flew into the air and crashed against the strangers shin. He jolted so much in his surprise, (y/n) thought he would topple over the gravestone. “I'm sorry!”, she called out. As soon as she had heard the sobbing she'd wanted to offer her help. Well, now she had a awful conversation start and his attention.

Only after standing up and uneasily studying her did the boy's posture relax. His hand wandered up to his cheeks and he tried to erase the traces of his tears.

“Oh no, please.”, (y/n) said gently and walked up to him. “Do not feel the need to hide your tears. If one can't even cry in a cemetery, where should one cry at all?”, she tried awkwardly and lowered her head to try and met his gaze. The first thing she noticed was that the young man had a beautiful pair of amber eyes. His skin was pale, dotted by moles all over and right now, his cheeks seemed ashen. He looked back at her and offered a watery smile.

“Thanks.”, he spluttered and rubbed his runny nose on his red hoodie's sleeve. They both cringed at the same time, before (y/n) laughed and took a paper handkerchief out of her jacket's pocket. “Here you go.”, she said lightly and smiled openly while the boy cleared out his nose.

“Thank you.”, he muttered again and hid the used handkerchief in his pocket. “And sorry again that you had to see that. I know I'm not a pretty sight when I cry.” He laughed, but (y/n) knew it was in embarrassment. “Well, if it wouldn't be such a creeper's line, I would say you looked lovely all the same, but...”, she said and rolled her eyes, happy when he giggled for a second, before sobering again.

“I feel that much more awkward for only being here to take a stroll rather then to grieve. So it must be definitely my sight that does not fit.”, she went on thoughtfully, but with a hint of mirth in her tone.

“Oh don't tell me! I know awkward personally! He is my friend since birth, probably.”, he joked kinda self-deprivingly. “But then again, who the fuck cares if we're on a cemetery. Only the dead can judge us here. And at this time of day no normal human being would be here.” He cringed slightly. (Y/n) cooed silently with heartbreak.

“Oh poor boy, you seem really relieved to have find a place where no one else is. Am I right?”, she asked gently and put a hand upon his shoulder, it's twin pressed against her chest. The young man blinked at her for a moment in stupor, before he laughed and rubbed away another fresh trail of tears.

“Wow, it's been quite sometime since someone talked to me like that.”, he said and took a involuntary deep breath, which haltingly was then released from his mouth again. Once again, (y/n)'s heart throbbed painfully in her chest. “Like what?”, she asked encouragingly and stepped closer to him to lay her arm fully around his shoulder, for he seemed so small and broken in that moment.

“Like they cared.”, he whispered, which was soon followed by a sob and he tried to hide his face in his elbow to stop the tears from being seen.

“Oh.”, (y/n) cooed gently and turned him around to her with her free hand and gently pushed against his back until the arms hiding his face hiding were pressed against her collarbone. It was a slightly awkward hug, but apparently exactly what the boy needed, for he shook in surprisingly silent cries.

(Y/n) started to lightly rock them from side to side, whilst she held him up. “Oh sweet boy, you might feel lonely right now and maybe there really is a lack of caring people in your life, but it's gonna feel so much better when you find someone and you will cause you're still alive and there will be many chance to find people that love you. And maybe, probably they are there already.”, she tried to sooth him, feeling that even if he actually was taller and bigger then her, that she was the one that held him secure.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Stiles.”, the sheriff sputtered with grief in his eyes. “Why were you crying alone at night at the cemetery? Why didn't you tell me? Scott? God, Melissa would have listened to you if you have a problem!"

With his arms crossed in front of his chest and his feet on the small wooden table - (y/n) said as long as it was her table and he wasn't wearing shoes or any food was on it he could use it as a footstool - Stiles could not met his father's gaze. Words had deserted him when he remembered that fateful night. He wished that he could wash away that painful look on his father's face and felt even worse for putting it there. If he could only talk. But it was actually not his responsibility, he had to learn to not put this pressure on himself, he was allowed to - for once in his life - not have to talk.

“Cause it's not your fault.”, (y/n) said and looked unwaveringly at the older man's face.

“Come again?”, the sheriff asked incredulously, hinting at the edge to prideful anger, but the calm eyes on him left him quiet for a moment.

“It's not your fault.”, (y/n) repeated, with a joyless smile she turned slightly to Stiles, who was sitting next to her. “Well, we both know that it also is definitely not Stiles' fault-” The pale boy rolled his eyes. “But that is what Stiles thought back then and is probably thinking right now.”, she explained and looked back at the sheriff.

“I... I don't understand.” Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son and then at the woman before him again. (Y/n) smiled a small, heartfelt smile. “The situation was that the underage son of the sheriff was feeling lonely and going to the cemetery to his mother's grave." (Y/n) could see the sheriff's painfilled expression but she went on, not wanting to stop on such a sad note. "Stiles told me a lot about you. Your faith in honesty, your belief in justice." Stiles glanced at his father who was looking back at him while listening to (y/n)'s explanation.

“And therefore I know that it never was your intention for this situation to happen.” (Y/n) was absolut sure about that.

The sheriff laughed harshly though. “I lost sight of my responsibilities as a father and forced my son to go to the next best stranger for help!” This time not only (y/n) cringed, but Deputy Parrish as well. Stiles face crumbled and he was about to defend (y/n)'s honor.

“While I don't appreciate being suspected as a person who would harm Stiles, I understand your concern. If something like this would happen again and if it was me in your role then I would tell Stiles of, too. But I swear that your son was and will always be save with me and maybe we did it kinda backwards, but in the end it's not any more different then you getting another stranger to watch over your son when you aren't home. Expect that I would never want any money.”

Sheriff Stilinski looked at her. “How should I know that I can trust Stiles with you?”, he asked. “I didn't know anything about you or these meetings until today!”

“I would trust her.” Everyone turned towards the Deputy. He blushed. “I mean, she seems nice and I know Stiles is a smart kid, so he would never be this relaxed if he was with someone suspicious.” The young man rubbed over his head. The sheriff was staring at him. Not in anger, but still rather threatingly in Jordan's opinion. He'd better stay quiet for now.

“How the heck did you get Stiles to come here anyway?!”, the sheriff insisted. This time it was Stiles who jumped into the conversation.

“Cause I trusted momma! She's awesome!”, he cried out, his arms folded determinely in front of his chest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

"How about this.", she said. "I live alone here in Beacon Hills and right now I have a big comfy sofa calling your name.", she winked and Stiles blushed but smiled.

"That seems like quite a suspicious proposal to me.", he answered. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder softly.

"Yeah, I know. But you seem like a nice and self-heroic type of guy so it's your duty to reassure me, the concerned citizen, and that would happen if I knew that you are safe and comfy on my couch rather than all alone here or..." She suddenly stopped, all mirth gone. "I know I didn't ask or say anything before, but I just had this suspicion..." She came to a stopp and looked at him questionly. "Is anyone there right now? If you were to go home?"

Slightly agitated Stiles rubbed his head. "It's not like I need a babysitter or something.", he mumbled. "Well, my father would probably say otherwise and many people say I'm a hazard to everyone and myself..." He laughed mirthlessly. (Y/n)'s heart once again called out for the boy.

"That's not what I meant and then again all those people can shut up and shove off!", she declared, insulted on his behalf.

"Thanks...", Stiles mumbled. (Y/n) lightly touched his shoulder again. "So you see. It's perfectly fine and reasonable for you to crash at mine.", she explained. "No one wants or should have to be alone when they are sad. You don't need to feel ashamed to want to be with someone at this time of the day and especially when you're feeling down." Determined, she turned towards the exit of the cemetery where she had left her car, Her hand held out backwards towards the young man. "Come along. And if not for yourself, then for my conscience."

She was surprised but didn't say anything when Stiles almost tripped over himself as he latched onto her hand. She just guided him to her car.

"How did you get here anyway?", she asked curiously.

"I walked.", Stiles mumbled. She choked.

"Oh boy! That's quite... Well I don't know how far your home is from here, but... Don't you have a car or something?"

"My father would have noticed if Roscoe were gone when he came home and then she is pretty noticeable and my father would be informed if someone saw her in town this late. Would probably think I'm up to something."

"Well you are up to something,", (y/n) said. "You're up to not being alone." Stiles choked and then laughed out loud.

"That is so cheesy.", he mumbled. "God, if I weren't the typical sidekick character I would think I just fell into a Hallmark movie." (Y/n) snorted and let go of Stiles' hand to get out her car key.

"Oh I can see that!", she exclaimed. "Older, single woman finds young man crying on cemetery. She takes him home and slowly they realize their feelings for each other with him ending up in her bed instead of her couch." Stiles grinned and nodded when (y/n) held open the door of the car. When she finally sat down behind the wheel the boy had made himself comfortable already. 

"'The cemetery love' or 'Where the dead people sleep' would be the title.", he said thoughtfully. "At 6pm on Hallmark Channel!", (y/n) squealed and laughing they drove away from the lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is how you and Stiles meet! Interesting! But what happens next?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and are interested in more. Leave some comments, so I can decide whether I continue this or not! Thanks for reading it!


End file.
